Mark 29
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = Unknown |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark XXIX |codename = Fiddler |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Lightweight Construction Suit |armorcolor = Black With Silver & Red Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Arc Reactor Mark III |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Enhanced Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Left Removable Pneumatic Hammer |composition = Gold-Titanium and Vibranium Plating |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |capabilities = Pneumatic Force Super Durability Extreme Firepower |specialfeats = Central Unibeam Projector Left Removable Pneumatic Hammer Enhanced Thrusters Enhanced Unibeam Reinforced Chest RT Repulsor Shield |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = Mark XXIV - Tank, Mark XXVI - Gamma |successor = Mark XXXII - Romeo |preceded = Mark XXVIII - Jack |followed = Mark XXX - Blue Steel }} The Mark XXIX (Mark 29), also known by its code-name as "Fiddler", is a Lightweight Construction Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made its debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with the rest of the Iron Legion to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The Stark named the suit "Fiddler", because of the armor's design resemblance to a "Fiddler Crab", which also boasts one larger claw than the other, similar to the suit's arm pieces. Armor Design The Mark XXIX has black and silver plates in its overall armor design. With some red colored plates on it's left jack-hammer arm. Most of it's design is based on the Mark XVII, with some parts from the Mark VII '''(head, right shoulder and bicep), Mark XVI''' (right forearm), Mark XXV '''(left hammer) and '''Mark XXXIX (stomach). Armor Capabilities Pneumatic Force The Mark XXIX has the ability to create an immense amount of power using it's single left-handed Pneumatic Hammer. The hammer can contract and then release a massive blow when used or activated. Because of the intense power its left Pneumatic Hammer can create and release, the armor can crush hard objects or debris in its path. With this ability, it is suitable for usage in construction areas, but can also prove to be a lethal weapon when used against a foe. Firepower The armor is specialized for intensive firefights with the Central Unibeam Projector as the strongest weapon of the suit, it can fire much more Repulsor energy than its predecessors, the suit's weaponry grants damage much more powerful than usual levels while featuring stronger electromagnetism for Repulsor-based armaments such as Repulsor Shields. Durability The Mark XXIX is also designed to withstand higher firepower and damage. It is increased and retrofitted with two extra vibranium platings to hold its RT Chest that support the Enlarged Central Unibeam Projector when it fires. The Mark XXIX is also supported with extra elemental armor plates throughout its body resulting in a bulkier yet tougher suit defense. Durability is also improved with the help of Repulsor Shields , Vibranium and titanium plating. The suit's footwork and leg supports are fitted with extra plates giving it tactical advantage and strength through flight. Armor Features Central Unibeam Projector The "Fiddler" features an enhancement unique to its predecessors, it features an extremely enlarged and increased RT Core Unit being able to fire an enormous and much tactful Unibeam Blast than other armors preceding Mark XXIX. Pneumatic Hammer Although not considered as a weapon, the Mark XXIX has one powerful Pneumatic Hammers that can still be lethal when used. It's colored with red plates, and have black-lined stripes on them which serves as a symbol for a Construction Warning. The Pneumatic Hammer's functionality is similar to the regular mechanism of a jackhammer. When activated, the hammer will retract and can be done repeatedly to destroy debris. The hammer's metal blade can expand to allow room for more crushing of debris. Donning System The Mark XXIX, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanics. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark XXIX is equipped with the standard based Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark XXIX has an over-sized circular-shaped Unibeam. Left Pneumatic Hammer The armor is equipped with a powerful Pneumatic Hammer on it's left arm that allows it to crush hard objects and debris. History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony Stark, who was haunted by his near death experience from the event, suffered from post traumatic stress disorder and became obsessed with security. Because of this, Stark began working on the Iron Legion, and through its development, created several Iron Man Armors, which were the Mark's VIII-XXVIII all with various designs and purposes. After the Mark XXVIII / Jack's completion, Stark proceeded to working on his next armor, the Mark XXIX. Stark created the Mark XXIX as a subset of the Construction Suit, designing it with only one Pneumatic Hammer on it's left arm. The armor specializes in faster speed and agility while working around, or when fighting against enemies. Tony also gave the name "Fiddler" to the suit for it's solo Pneumatic Hammer on its left arm. It was presumed that the armor was tested a number of times before it was fully functional and ready for combat. 'Completion and Storage' Once the armor reached perfection, Stark stored it in the Hall of Armors Extension beneath his Malibu House for future use. After Fiddler's completion, Tony began creating a new line of Iron Man Armors with more advanced features, starting with the Mark XXX / Blue Steel. Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark XXIX along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Extension, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' After Tony and Rhodey uncovered the plans of A.I.M. and saved President Ellis, they both head to the Roxxon Oil Rig to confront Aldrich Killian. The Mark XXIX, along with the rest of the Iron Legion were activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. under the order of the "House Party Protocol" issued by Tony. The armor then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 35 armors. 'Arrival at the Roxxon Oil Rig' When the Iron Legion arrived, Fiddler followed after the first few armors' entrance to the scene. Forming a line, and surrounding the area together with the other armors. While waiting for Tony's commands, the armor hovers with the others as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with their arrival. After a few remarks, Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target all Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice." J.A.R.V.I.S. replies with "Yes sir!", which echoes throughout all the suits, including the Mark XXIX, and the battle ensues. 'Extremis Battle & Victory' Fiddler started targeting and attacking the Extremis Soldiers and fought them off together with the help of the other armors during the ongoing battle. The armor was presumed to have fought and killed several extremis soldiers during the fight, as it was one of the last 21 armors left standing and succeeded in eliminating the remaining extremis forces with the help of the other Iron Legion armors. Fiddler then resumes to flying around the oil rig in the aftermath of the battle. '"Clean Slate Protocol"' The Mark XXIX was then detonated by J.A.R.V.I.S. for fireworks along with the other 21 armors, under the Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol". This was to show Tony's devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. It was the 16th suit to detonate. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |iso8 = |time = 17 hrs, 39 mins, 59 seconds |xp = None |info = }} The Mark XXIX appears in the game as a special playable armor with a score multiplier of x5.0. It is one of the Special Offer armors available to unlock and does not have a limited time for purchase. It's the 2nd strongest armor with the Frost Charge Special Power and is the 10th strongest armor in the game. ---- ---- Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark XXIX is the first armor to feature a single irregular arm, because of it's customization and design. ** Also it is the first armor to have an irregular left arm. Gallery Photo(47).jpg|The Mark XXIX, also known as "Fiddler", a Nimble-Construction Suit. Photo(101).JPG Photo(607).JPG mark33_front.jpg Mark29.png 自改-Hottoys-Iron-Man-Mark-29-Fiddler-玩具點評！3.jpg 自改-Hottoys-Iron-Man-Mark-29-Fiddler-玩具點評！2.jpg king-arts-iron-man-3-deluxe-helmet-series-3.jpg 10727503 1503360896623861 761826147 n.jpg 29- Fiddler.jpg Mark 29.jpg 29.jpg References External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Legion Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel Universe Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Frost Charge Category:Clean Slate Protocol Category:Destroyed Armors